


Something Different

by MistressCelia (MissCeliaKnight)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MistressCelia
Summary: It was somewhat of a joke, but between asking Jeremy what they should get and in general always looking for an excuse to touch one another, Jake ended up ordering vibrators and using them on Rich.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request on tumblr for "Jake using nipple vibrators on rich". The conversation between boyf riends and arson boyfriends is overall the same as the one in Generic Days.  
> Currently not beta'd.

It was obvious based on the way Rich had been unable to sit still all afternoon and evening where his mind had wandered off to. There was the occasional drift of his head that left a quiet smile on his face like when he got a genuinely heartfelt gift, or spike in his mood that had him giddy like right before doing something stupidly enticing to him like seeing if he could shove two pool balls in his mouth for 20 bucks. Jake had occasionally asked him if he was doing alright with a grin of his own while trying to get Rich to look at him, generally being met with a flush that spread across Rich’s face like wildfire and a nod that made you wonder if his neck would just turn to putty and have his chin on the floor- very similar to when his jaw hit the floor at Jake’s suggestion earlier in the month.

“…Dude I’m legally old enough to buy sex toys now.” Jake had said from his bed on his laptop with no discernible tone in his voice. Not that it had stopped him before- he was just legal now. Rich was on the floor with his phone, which had promptly dropped on his face, then shot up as if his nose wasn’t hurting, Jake still very casually on whatever website he’d been on prior. “Dude, ask Heere- he probably knows all the good shit!” He’d been… way too excited for something that hadn’t even involved him. Jake paused, eyes going wide before he laughed. “You’re probably right.” Rich hopped up onto the edge of his bed, putting his chin on Rich’s sternum to awkwardly angle himself to look at his computer.

Jake hadn’t minded and just used his hand to press down on Rich’s hair to see his screen better. Even though Jeremy was the same age as them, everyone who talked to the kid for more than a month knew that he somehow ended up spiraling on unprompted, long tangents about why Fifty Shades was horrible and not proper bdsm and why the their ‘sex education’ was actually abstinence propaganda to where he was quite literally red in the face while Michael laughed every single damn time in the background like it was the funniest shit he’d ever seen.

Jake had pulled up facebook, pulling up a chat and typing,

Jake:  _Hey pornstar without a camera_

“That’th the group chat.” Jake tapped delete 29 times before retyping his message. He’d almost just committed social suicide in front of all of his friends- not cool. Thankfully, Rich had been there to stop him.

Jake:  _Hey professor pornstar without a camera_  
don’t ask and don’t lie  
I want quality sex toys that aren’t gonna kill me  
k thnx

It was four minutes.

Jeremy:  **link  
**_sent from messenger_

Rich burst into laughter, Jake snorting and clicking it. As the page loaded, facebook told Jake that Jeremy had sent something else. Another  **link** , then the message,

Jeremy:  _don’t use silicone lube with silicone toys it’ll basically eat them_  
_sent from messenger_

Rich raised a brow, asking, “Really?” Jake shrugged, scrolling through the site that had a huge advertisement for a sale on the first page. “Jeremy could say slugs make the best lube and I’d believe him.” Not that he’d use it, even if that was for some reason a thing… Rich snorted, adjusting so his cheek was pressed to Jake’s chest instead. “What’cha gonna get?” Jake hummed, not quite sure where to start.

“…No idea.” He admitted, pulling up facebook again.

Jake:  _Sugestions?  
*Suggestions_

Jeremy:  _Something small so you don’t die if you’re not used to them. Both sites have starter things- hold on_  
_sent from messenger_

Jeremy had unabashedly  **link** ed an anal starter kit, a vibrator that looked pretty small, then an egg after a few minutes in rapid succession.

Jeremy:  _Eggs and bullets are probably good starters too, idk what you’re looking for_  
_If you’re looking to keep something for a while though get something rechargeable, just keep in mind what brand you’re buying in case you don’t like it_  
_It’s more expensive but its better than buying a ridiculous amount of batteries_  
_Also don’t buy anything jelly they get dirty really easily and honestly just don’t last long_  
And plastic is just kind of gross, so overall silicone is best  
_sent from messenger_  

“I am loving all of this unprompted information.” Rich said with a snort. “Yeah my name is Jeremy Heere and I’m your local thex counselor, dm me for details.” He was slightly frustrated at his lisp showing through so predominantly at saying sex, but he pretended he hadn’t noticed and Jake, of course, hadn’t said anything. Jake snorted at Rich’s rambling, but cleared his throat, knowing he shouldn’t laugh at Jeremy.

“I mean I think in it’s cool, you know? Like the kid knows his shit. I’d much rather sit with him blabbing about sex over Ms. Deederson for that half year we had her.” Jake reminded, it more being like an abstinence class than actual sex ed and Jeremy was more than vocal about that on several occasions. He’d of course stolen condoms when they had to use them to put them on fake penis’. Rich of course had done the same and neither complained at using them all.

“Yeaaah, truuuee…” Rich admitted, watching Jake inspect the links and the information. “…My favorite though is that being on his phone means he’s probably out somewhere, pulling up sex toys in public to send to me.” Jake said with a snort, Rich snickering as well. “He’s so ballsy.”

Jeremy:  _If you’re worried about noise, generally don’t go over three dots on the noise level thing_  
Intensity is obviously best the higher it is  
Obviously check reviews or see similar things made by the company and junk  
_sent from messenger_  

“…I’m gonna fucking ask him if he has furry dild-”  
“Do not fucking do that to him.” Jake said, but he was laughing too damn hard to stop Rich from using his laptop to type a message to Jeremy.

Jake:  _Gimmie the dog dildos you fuckin furry_

Jeremy was typing.  
He stopped.  
He was typing.

Jeremy: _…I can’t tell if you’re fucking with me, but I’m pretty sure that’s Rich._  
_sent from messenger_

Rich and Jake burst into hysterical laughter at his reply. “Dude, he didn’t say  _no_!” Rich reminded. “Oh my fucking I really don’t want to think about the fact that he owns those. He’s cool to do whatever but I don’t need those mental images.” Jake said while wiping a tear away from his face.

Jake:  _He’s just being an ass, I went to pee.  
But yeah dude thanks. If I have anymore questions I’ll ask_

Rich snorted, but didn’t try to even remotely call him out on the obvious lie. Jake had probably killed a good two hours looking at sex toys with Rich lying all over him and reminding him about things like  _not_ putting that cool looking jelly one into his cart. 

Jake:  _plastic eggs?_  
_I know you meant like dildos and junk_  
_but I want to make sure its the same or if theres a different_  
_*difference_

Jeremy:  _I mean yes and no? Obviously they’re not going to be used the same way, so like… it’s fine if you want but again silicone is best_  
_sent from messenger_

Jake:  _So its cool if I want one?_

Jeremy:  _I am in no way going to police that that is all you_  
_sent from messenger_

Jake:  _lmao thnks_

Jake had basically been going category by category, getting a bigger kick out of this than he thought, but these were also more  _expensive_ than he thought. “…How do you think he affords all of these?” Jake asked while opening another tab for a toy he wanted to look at in more detail in a bit. “Plot twith- he has none.” Rich countered, Jake laughing a little. “Nah man. Michael probably buys them for him- or Christine. It’s totally Christine.”

Rich raised a brow in confusion. “Isn’t she like ace though?” He was still a little unsure about how that worked… “Yeah but ace doesn’t mean no sex at all or that she’s a moron about it, man. Besides it doesn’t kill her to buy her boyfriend sex toys if he wants to jack it 45 times a day. Heck maybe Chris  _and_ Michael got him sex toys. I dunno, it’s none of my business what they do as long as they’re all happy-  _don’t_. Ask him.” Jake said with a laugh as he grabbed at Rich’s wrist.

“…Okay but you wanna know just as badly as I do.” Jake took Rich’s phone and put it under the pillow behind his head. “No I don’t.” Rich went to reach behind him, Jake grabbing his wrist and using his other hand to move his laptop.

“No I don’t.” Rich went to use his other hand to grab at his phone, Jake again grabbing for his wrist. “Yeah you do.” Rich twisted his hands around to get one of his wrists back, Jake grabbing it again almost immediately after letting go. “Do.” Jake let out a hum, sitting up with Rich on his lap while they fought for his wrists. “Don’t.”

Rich pecked his lips. “Do.”  
Jake kissed him back. “Don’t.”  
Rich wiggled one hand away to run his fingers into Jake’s hair. “Do.”  
Jake used his free hand to grab at Rich’s waist and press his against him. “Don’t.”  
Rich didn’t even have to try to get his other wrist back, putting both hands in his hair and kissing him with a muffled, “Do.”

“Don’t.” Jake insisted again, putting his tongue in Rich’s mouth, who nibbled at it, resulting in Jake humming into his mouth. Rich let out a soft sigh, adjusting on Jake’s lap while they started to make out, lightly tugging at his hair while Jake ‘adjusted’ his legs that had him rolling his hips against Rich’s. Rich moved to actually adjust, but did so to intentionally be able to grind against Jake.

Their make outs always somehow involved dry humping if they were alone together or knew they wouldn’t get caught. Jake would end up with almost bruised looking lips since Rich seemed to like to bite him, while Rich wouldn’t be able to show his neck or shoulders for a while.

“…What were we fighting about again?” Jake asked once his tongue had found its way back into his own mouth. Rich snatched up his phone and rushed into the bathroom. “Which s/o buys Jeremy toyth, and I’ll find out when I’m locked in the bathroom so you can’t get me!” He called, already slamming the door shut before Jake could even get up. He sat there, defeated and stunned, but laughed. Okay, fair enough. He pulled his laptop back onto his lap and resumed looking at toys while Rich went about harassing Jeremy. Even if he did ditch him for a minute, thankfully he didn’t have to nurse an abandoned hard on.

Still… Now he was looking at this toys with less, ‘I have no idea if I would use that’ and more, ‘I want to use this on or with Rich’. Which, of course, made him more interested in his hunt. Eventually, Rich came out of the bathroom, a grin on his face. “Okay so I have sworn secrecy by Michael, but anyway he buys Jeremy toys. There is totally some big secret about Chris in there that he won’t tell me, but I’m gonna get it out of him eventually.”

Rich plopped himself down next to Jake, chin on his hip. Jake ran his fingers through his hair, giving a barely even remotely scolding, “Rich, be nice.” Rich opened his mouth to object, but cut himself off by tapping Jake’s computer screen, making it load the toy he’d touched.

“I’m being as nice as… This would have been easier to counter if you told me to chill- oh as nice as Christine! There we go.” He decided with a nod as Jake scrolled the page as if he were the one who clicked it. “Dude it looks like a little two-ball snowman.” Rich said with a laugh as he looked at the animated preview of the toy that had loaded. “…No- even better. Turn em sideways? Blue balls.” He said with before bursting out into an obnoxious laugh.

“…You wanna try it?” Jake asked with an implicational tone dressed to the nine’s in sex, Rich looking up at him with a flurry of color on his face. The offer  _definitely_ was there- Jake would totally get this for him. He was offering to buy him a sex toy and the lingering, unsaid offer of using it  _with_ Jake was hanging in the air. He kept his trap shut and just nodded as feverishly as he looked. Jake laughed and tossed the vibrators in the cart in spite of it easily being over $100 and not even part of a sale deal.

 

* * *

 

It had taken a little over two weeks, but the text had been immediate.

 **JakeyD**  
_You free later today? Package is here_

Rich had found himself at Jake’s apartment earlier than intended with time to kill, so of course he’d been thinking about it the entire damn time. Rich helped him go over his lines, they ate, eventually busted out the PS3 and played some COD coop before quitting to play zombies, and Jake eventually turned it off. He stretched, Rich stared.

“…Wanna grab the box cutter?” Rich had been out of the chair and gone so quickly it made Jake laugh and consider getting him some kind of Flash merchandise. He came back, sitting down on the bed like a kid at Christmas- only with a blade in his hand. Jake got the package off of his desk, depositing it on Rich’s lap like the contents weren’t over 100 dollars.

Rich pressed the blade up, being overly dramatic as he opened it much like it was a bomb over a sex toy. Jake laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, patiently waiting for him to open the box up. “Come on you weeb, open it.” Rich stopped, pointing the knife at him. “No. We don’t discuss me being a weeb while I open a box containing something that it probably gonna go up my ass okay, not cool.” Jake laughed so hard he had to lean on Rich for support.

“It’s okay, I still like you anyway- waifu up your butt and all.” He reassured as he pulled away with a wide grin. “…We’re not naming the fucking toy  _waifu_.” He shot back, eyes narrow, but completely joking. It made Jake laugh really hard again, Rich unable to hide the smile on his face because of Jake. He was way too cute…

He turned his attention back to the box and opened it up, tossing the bubble wrap at Jake, who proceeded to flop back onto his bed and pop it while Rich pulled the box out of the package. “Coooome to fucking daaaddyyyy.”

“…I’m not calling you that.” Jake said as he twisted the bubble wrap, Rich shooting back a, “ _Bullshit_!” As he threw the package box half way across Jake’s room, it smacking the wall before dropping to the floor with an anticlimactic flop.

Rich set the blade between himself and Jake, who picked it up to stab the bubble wrap with it, being met with disappointment as they didn’t pop like they did when he used his fingers or twisted it, but rather just kind of lost air. He pulled the blade back down and put it on his side table, by that time Rich having the box open and the toy on his bed.

“It’s kinda…” Rich trailed off, Jake trying to complete the thought by replying with, “Tiny?” Rich quickly shooting off an annoyed, “No! I was gonna say disappointing looking!” Jake withheld from reminding him they had been referring to the toy.

“Well I mean it’s not supposed to be like this massive monster- we knew it was gonna be small.” He picked up the remote, hitting a few buttons to figure out how it works. “Also Jeremy said we should just give it a quick wash before using it just in case- soap and water is fine, but I also got toy cleaner.” Rich slid off of Jake’s bed to stare at the toy eye level as he kneeled on the floor and watched it wiggled around like some kind of… Actually he wasn’t going to think of that, it grossed him out and made him not want to use it anymore.

“…Yeaahh, super sexy you go little dude.” Jake picked it up, turning it over in his hand as he countered with, “Who said it wasn’t a girl?” Tapping Rich’s nose with it as he got up to go wash it. “You gonna let a girl in you?” Rich asked with a snicker, Jake looking over his shoulder at him with this coy little expression that had Rich stopping in his tracks.

“Fucking who?!” Rich asked as he quickly recovered and rushed to Jake. “Chloe- girl was damn good at it too, I’m not gonna lie.” He admitted without even trying to hide it as he turned on the bathroom sink. “Dude you’ll let a chick top you but not me?!” He asked in shrill offense. Jake couldn’t help but laugh as he lathered the toy up. “Dude, I never said you couldn’t- you just never asked.” He reminded, rising it off.

Rich paused. “…Oh.” He- well he assumed- but Jake- aw, fucking… Jake couldn’t help but grin at the look on Rich’s face. “Come on- thought you were all excited to try this out.” He reminded as he left the bathroom, Rich snapping out of it to follow. “I am!” He shot back, quickly following after him, already taking off his shirt as if it was a challenge.

Jake was ridiculously good at baiting Rich, knowing how to press his buttons and what their functions were. So of course it was never random pushing- like right now he knew this was probably going to result in Rich probably shoving his tongue in his mouth and demanding Jake use the damn toy on him or something akin to that situation.

Jake sat down on the edge of his bed, giving Rich a wide grin that stopped him in his tracks in embarrassment. He was shirtless and supposed to be pumped or mad or whatever and just… Fuck.

“…Don’t look at me like that, you nerd!” He quickly shot at Jake in a voice that was lower in pitch than usual- like when he was squipped. It made Jake laugh so hard he covered his mouth before waving him over. “Come here.” He knew it always embarrassed Rich to no end that he could keep his cool even during sex, but he never felt like that was true.

Rich was noisy about everything- it was just in his personality to be grabby and boisterous about everything. Jake on the other hand was more subtle in how he came undone- and it tended to involve a lot of bruising on his partner’s end if he wasn’t careful and an obnoxious amount of lip biting.

Rich huffed, but marched himself over to Jake, straddling his hips and kissing him like it was a competition. Jake couldn’t help but grin into the kiss before quickly correcting himself after a tug to his hair from Rich. He pulled away, licking his lips and grinning at his huffy boyfriend. “…You’re cute when you’re pissed- but the problem is you’re cute all the time.” Rich shoved at his chest, making Jake laugh. “Sorry, sorr-”

Rich had shoved his tongue into his mouth, annoyed at him right now for very little reason but at every little thing. Jake ran his fingers through Rich’s hair, pushing him closer to himself as if he wasn’t already sucking on Rich’s tongue like he intended to swallow it. Rich huffed through his nose as Jake sat up, still nibbling and sucking on Rich’s tongue.

He sat back so he wasn’t half off of the bed, taking Rich with him. He pulled away to lick at his lips, looking at him in such a soft, heartfelt way that it embarrassed Rich. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face, making him laugh. “Riiiich…!” He let out the muffled call from behind the pillow, sure he was trying to get his flush to go away.

“Babe, I can’t friggin’ breathe. Not to say I’m not down for that and all, but like-” Rich lifted the pillow just to hit him with it. “Ow!” Jake laughed while grabbing for the pillow, the toy having fallen off to the side for now. They wrestled for the pillow for a bit, Jake wrapping an arm around Rich’s waist so he wouldn’t fall off of the bed, but totally handicapping him.

Rich easily won the pillow back and smacked Jake with it twice before tossing it back up at the head of the bed and pushing Jake down to make out with him again.”Sthupid fucking boyfriend with your sthupid thexy fathe…” He grumbled, lisp showing through again during his bout of embarrassment while Jake grinned, which made Rich pin his wrists as if he was going to try to get away.

The kisses were noisy, greedy sounding things, Rich eventually not pulling away anymore to put his tongue back in Jake’s mouth. Jake knew he still had a hard time with particular things, even if he never said it, so he didn’t mind letting Rich take over situations if it made him feel better. Like being pinned under him like this? He didn’t mind at all.

He didn’t have to worry about what to do with his hands or if Rich for whatever reason didn’t want him to touch him in a particular spot yet or anything like that- he could just sit here and focus on trying to make Rich’s tongue feel swollen from how much he kept nipping and sucking on it. He liked that, even if it wasn’t something he’d be so quick to admit.

It was… satisfying to give Rich control over the situation. Jake felt Rich press his hips against his own, groaning into the kiss. Rich pulled away, snatching up the toy and asking, “Now what the fuck are we supposed to do with this again?” Voice a few octaves lower- Jake thought him trying to act tough was cute.

Jake gently took the toy from him, kissing at his mouth a few more times as he sat up onto his elbows. “Basically a vibrator, so I can put it where ever you want.” He reassured, Rich tugging at his shirt. Jake sat up and tossed it onto the floor, going for his pants while Rich worked on shimmying out of his own. “It’s got like a ton of settings right? Don’t you need like three or whatever?” He asked, Jake picking up the remote as he kicked off his pants while Rich lifted his hips off of Jake’s for him to do so.

“Nah, does some fancy shit- here.” He picked the toy up as Rich’s underwear hit the floor. He turned it on and pressed it to his arm, Rich making a face at it like Jake was wiping his nose on him or something. “…Dude that’s supposed to feel good?” Jake chuckled, shrugging. “Well it’s your arm.” He reminded, playfully moving it over to his chest.

Rich jerked, gritting his teeth and awkwardly twitching in reply. “…Oh yeah?” Jake asked, Rich mushing his face. “Shut up…” He grumbled. “Okay.” He pulled the toy away and sat up, patting his lap. Rich turned around and sat between his legs, Jake sighing dreamily and pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder, the toy still in his hand.

Jake noticed on more than a few occasions Rich felt more comfortable facing away from Jake. He preferred to face him, but he’d much rather have him be comfortable than suit his own preferences. Besides, there was that time they banged by his mirror and he saw everything and Rich seemed perfectly okay with it, so… He’d just have to eventually buy that full body mirror sitting in his amazon cart for totally normal mirror purposes… Right. Yup.

Jake ran his hand up and down Rich’s thigh, watching him adjust to lean back against him, kissing and nibbling at his jaw. “Okay?” He asked, Rich nodding. “’M okay.” He reassured, voice closer to it’s natural pitch unlike before. Good- he was less tense.

Jake nibbled at his earlobe, fingers making varying circles all over Rich’s hips and stomach, making him fuss and fidget at his touch. Jake gave a nip at Rich’s jaw, pressing the toy against his ribs. He leaned away from it, but not enough to actually be serious about moving. The toy was trailed over to his chest, making Rich lean back against Jake to get away- meaning it was for support and not actually trying to wiggle away from it.

He ran the toy around his areola, feeling Rich grab at his thigh. “Still okay?” He asked, not wanting to freak him out. Rich could, on occasion, try to be ‘manly’ but not saying when something bothered him. “M’fine.” He reassured again, eyes trained on the toy. Jake nibbled at the skin between his neck and shoulder while pressing the toy to his nipple.

Rich gasped, knee jerking, before letting out a hushed, quivering noise that Jake wouldn’t have heard if it wasn’t basically right in his ear. Jake paused, pulling the toy away to ask, “Want background noise?” Rich gave a heated nod, Jake grabbed for his phone and put on some music, putting the volume up as high as it would allow.

He knew it embarrassed Rich to high hell to hear his own voice hit pitches he was uncomfortable with acknowledging, so he was more than accommodating about it. It had even gotten to the point where Jake had felt the need to torment Rich in the middle of lunch once by telling him he made a damn playlist for when they did stuff like this- the color on Rich’s face was worth the bruise on his arm from being punched by him. The soft look on his face as he listened to it and realized it was basically somehow a perfect mix of what types of sound they both liked to listen to was something else entirely.

He resumed pressing the toy to his chest, Rich letting out a sigh that was a bit louder due to the music being distracting. Jake gave a roll of his hips against Rich’s butt, feeling him press back against him. Jake used his left hand to rub his thumb against Rich’s other nipple, feeling him lean towards the left since the intensity of the toy wasn’t matched there.

He’d deny it to kingdom come, but Rich was overly sensitive to any kind of touch, especially to his torso. His sides, his chest, his naval… He’d be vying to get away from whatever was touching him. But Jake was practiced, making this worse- or rather better- for Rich.

He knew what feather light touches would get his attention and imply he wanted to touch him. He knew what kind of pressure wouldn’t be pleasurable and would tell him they were just play fighting. He knew what combination had him sighing between his legs right now, pausing as he forgot about the toy before rubbing it around his areola and brushing his nipples again.

Rich let out a sigh that quivered with hiccups of sound, throwing his left leg over Jake’s to practically hump his thigh. Jake pressed his knee against him, Rich moaning and fussing in unusual time, but time all the same. Jake nibbled at Rich’s shoulder, staring down at his chest as he tweaked a nipple and flicked the other with the toy. The moan was muffled by the music, much to his disappointment.

He nipped and sucked on the skin at his shoulder, Rich sighing through his nose while grinding on Jake’s leg. Jake pulled his left hand away to switch the setting on the toy, it vibrating out an usual pattern that he decided to leave it on before grabbing at Rich’s nipple again. He gently put it between his index finger and thumb, gradually getting to where he was pinching it so hard between his fingers that his own were turning white.

Rich jumped and quivered, not sure what was going to drive him up a wall first- his left with Jake’s fingers or his right where he kept harassing him with this toy. He’d decided to lean forward in hopes to alleviate the touch and toy for a moment, Jake keeping his chest pressed to his back- meaning that was a no. Overall, Jake was wonderful and honestly always got a good orgasm out of Rich, but it was because he never let up, no pauses, no orgasm denial or anything like that.

Rich remembered quietly grumbling about it to Jeremy, who told him if he was that upset about it he should just tell Jake, to which he’d objected loudly that he was out of his mind and there was no way he was gonna say that because damn- this boy and his fucking fingers… There was a hushed call of Jake’s name, Jake replying with a hum and a bite to his ear.

“Fuuucck man you’re killing me…” He groaned loud enough for him to hear over the music before conceding and leaning back against him. Jake pressed his knee against him in a way that left little room for Rich to make grandiose motions to press against it, resulting in a throaty groan. Jake trailed the toy down, moving it around to press against the ribs on his side, resulting in an almost violent jerk away from the toy.

He ran it down to his stomach, watching him suck in as much muscle as he could to get away only in vain as Jake kept harassing his skin with the toy. He trailed it down to his hip, watching him jerk as he pinched his nipple at the same time as the toy revved up to its highest setting before lowering back down to a grumble of sorts.

Rich let out a discomforted moan, rolling his hips and making it unclear if he was trying to escape or press against the toy and Jake. The music gave way to a pause, letting Jake hear how heavy he was breathing in an attempt to keep himself together. “…It’s okay, babe. Relax.” He reassured, knowing he was trying not to orgasm almost immediately. To others it would seem a little ridiculous and even almost laughable, but Jake didn’t think so.

He compared it to touching like the head of someone’s junk- it was sensitive as hell, so of course it would feel good, that was the point. He didn’t laugh or think it was ridiculous. He even awkwardly admitted that if someone bit at the side of his neck while pressing at his wrists he’d get hard, so of course he felt Rich go for his wrists when he realized he was getting terribly wound up.

He pressed his thumb against his wrist while Jake trailed the toy down to the head of his cock, Rich violently jumping and practically kicking the bed. “…No?” Rich shook his head. He’d cum in a friggin’ instant with that thing if it kept doing that! How the fuck did Jeremy even…?! Okay, no not the guy he was trying to think about right now, ugh…

“Just-” Rich dragged Jake’s wrist back up to his chest, Jake kissing at his cheek and complying. He switched with hand he had the toy in, then ran his right hand down his side and between his legs while using the toy in his left on Rich’s chest. Rich tipped his head back and moaned, closing his eyes for a moment to focus on both of the touches being applied to him.

Jake didn’t just grab at him like when he jacked himself off- it was different and Rich was completely aware of that. He’d  _seen_ Jake jack off more than once. He’d watched how he’d squeeze when he was at the base and lighten his grip when he got to the head and didn’t drag his hand back down, but would just start at the base again. That was generally what he did to get himself off, while with Rich, it was completely different.

He’d pay more attention to his head, giving a few different squeezes to it, but overall being very gentle and focusing on using the pads of his fingers to touch him. Rich couldn’t help the spread of his legs, or his sigh directed at the ceiling. Honestly Jake was so… He moaned and rolled his hips against his hand trying to get more friction.

He felt him suck at the skin on his neck, letting Rich set the pace with the first few rolls of his hips before Jake got the message and went from there, all while harassing his chest with this damn toy. “’M gonna die…” He grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. Jake let out a chuckle, kissing at his cheek.

Rich had gotten into a rhythm that had him rolling his hips and arching his back so his chest would lean into the toy. He kept nibbling at his lips and humming, Jake being still collected enough to even do something like roll his hips against Rich’s to whatever track was on. It was somehow weirdly romantic and it made Rich want to just keel over…

The last time he did that, it had started off as less dancing and more just hip grinding in his kitchen where they ended up having sex. So of course the memory had his cock jumping in Jake’s hand, which prompted him to squeeze a little harder and have the toy on a constant high setting. Rich focused on breathing while his stomach coiled in on itself, twisting and knotting, losing blood flow to where it made him feel cold yet in contrast like he was on fire where Jake’s finger’s were and the toy was.

He mumbled something that Jake replied to with another kiss to his cheek, listening to his breathing hiccup and stop while his body jerked and twitched with orgasm before he remembered to breathe. He let out a groan that could easily be heard from the pause of one track to the next, flushing in embarrassment as Jake reveled in the sound and how it made his own dick jump.

“So what’d you think?” He asked, as he turned the toy off, setting it to the side as he wiped his hand on his blanket. Rich let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed against Jake. “…I think I have a lot of thoughts a lot of things and I can’t pick which one I want to say.” Jake laughed, kissing his cheek while Rich turned around, grabbing at his dick. “…But I don’t have to think to feel that.” Jake gave him a grin, Rich returning the gesture. “Actual sex before buying more shit off that site again?” Jake asked hopefully. “Oh totally.” Rich agreed with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version:  
> http://missceliaknight.tumblr.com/post/163684495621/


End file.
